Coffee With The Oldest Friend You Never Knew
by SherlockIsMyHolmesBoy
Summary: Amy's days with the Doctor may be done as she settles into her new life with Rory. However, someone else is on hand to help her come to terms with moving on from life with the Doctor. My first Doctor Who fic, hope you enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

She was happy. Of course she was happy! She had her Roman Soldier. What more could she need?

Silly question, of course. But she knew this would happen. This was probably what all those other companions of the Doctor had felt when he'd left them behind. Sad, heartbroken, and a bit jealous because of course there would be other companions to follow.

Amy turned over in bed and looked at Rory sleeping next to her. He looked so peaceful, more peaceful than he'd looked in so long. She knew he loved the Doctor and had loved travelling with them but she also knew he needed to settle down. Plus she was sure there was a little part of him that was quite happy to have Amy seperate from the Doctor for a while.

She looked at the clock. It was 8.30am. A Saturday morning, but she felt awake and wanted to get up. With Rory still sleeping soundly, she kissed him on the forehead and pulled the covers back. Swinging her legs onto the floor, she got dressed, creeped down the stairs and out the front door. The morning air felt good on her skin and their was a bright sun in the sky. She walked down the road to the only cafe in her sleepy village.

As she walked through the door, the Doctor's words suddenly appeared in her mind... "The corner of your eye. It's what you're not seeing in the corner of your eye." Just as they appeared, she saw a blonde head move past her and into the cafe. She turned to see. Nothing there. Amy blinked and shook her head. Clearly she needed coffee.

After ordering the biggest, milkiest coffee she could, she sat at the nearest empty table. Clutching her cup she inhaled the scent, but nearly dropped it when a voice from across the table said "You know I'm here! I don't know _why _I'm here but you know I'm here!" Amy looked up, startled to see a blonde haired girl, a little older than her but not by much, smiling broadly. Amy had no idea who she was yet something inside her told her she knew exactly who she was.

"Hello." said the girl. "I'm Rose Tyler. Who are you?"


	2. Chapter 2

Amy blinked. She may have heard that name before although she couldn't be sure. But it felt like she was seeing an old friend.

"I'm...Amy. Amy Pond. You're not from here are you?"

"Accent give it away? No, I'm not. I'm...well I'm not completely sure what I'm doing here, to be honest. I just...felt I should come here. And now, well, here you are. Why I am talking to you?"

"Excuse me? I only came out for a coffee, you're the one sitting at my table..."

Amy went to lift her cup to her lips, but Rose laid a hand on her wrist before she could. Rose leaned forward and looked into Amy's eyes. Amy looked back.

"You know him, don't you?"

"Excuse me?"

"You know the Doctor. You know him...I can see that look of heartbreak in your eyes. Only one sort of person has that look in their eyes and it's someone who's had their heart broken by the Doctor."

Amy felt her breath catch. "How...how do you know?"

"Oh sweetheart..." Rose sighed. "He broke my heart too."

"You know the Doctor?"

"I knew the Doctor. And something tells me that the Doctor I knew is probably gone."

"Weird guy, floppy hair, wears a bow tie?"

"A bow tie? Yeah he's definitely changed." Rose smiled to herself. "I can't imagine my Doctor wanting to wear a bow tie. Actually...maybe I can..."

Amy took a long swig of her coffee and looked at Rose. Something made Amy trust her. She knew Rose was telling the truth. She could see something so familiar in her. "But...you left?" Amy said eventually. "You left him too."

"I didn't exactly choose to."

"No?"

"Well...no. I mean, the first time I...well I got trapped."

"But he came to find you?"

"I went to find him, actually. He thought he'd never see me again."

"The Doctor gave up on you?" Amy asked, incredulously. Rose shook her head.

"No. No he didn't. He really believed we were never going to see one another again. But, all the other people he travelled with, they all knew who I was. He spoke about me. He never forgot me."

Amy looked down at her coffee which was slowly growing cold. "He travels with others. I mean, I'm sure he's travelling with someone else now..."

Rose grabbed her hand. "Amy. The Doctor loves all his companions. But some of them...some of them are different. Some of them are special. There's a reason I was drawn to come here, to find you. You and I...we have something in common. Something that means we find each other. You and I both have a very special place in the Doctor's heart and that's something extremely powerful. He will never forget me and he will never forget you."

"Do you miss him?" Amy asked quietly. "I mean...did you ever see him again?"

Rose sighed. "Actually, that's a bit of a complicated question. I saw him again...in a way I see him every single day. But it's not really him. Sometimes I think I see him, sometimes I hear that noise or see someone walk by that makes me look twice. It could be him."

"I won't ever see him again will I?"

"I wouldn't be so sure." Rose smiled. "The Doctor works on a different reality to the rest of us. He occupies all of time, all at once. I'm pretty sure he'll be around again, in one way or another." Rose leaned in to Amy, her voice lowering to a whisper. "You have to believe that, because sometimes it's the only thing that stops you going completely mad."

She leaned back, the flash of sadness in her eyes suddenly gone. "So. What about you? What's life like for you now?"

"Well" said Amy, suddenly thinking of her husband. "I have Rory. He waited for me. He knew the Doctor too. He travelled with us."

A smile formed on Rose's lips. "Yeah, I know the feeling. I'm imagining he felt like a third wheel sometimes?" Amy blushed slightly.

"I never meant to make him feel like that. You know what it's like. It's..."

"...complicated. Yeah. It is." She took a deep breath. "Look, Amy, things aren't going to be the same again but you need to work out how you feel to make life less complicated for yourself. You will always love the Doctor. I can tell you that now, you will love him for the rest of your life and nothing else will ever come close to the way you feel about him. But you'll figure out that that's ok. You will love your husband just as much, only in a different way."

Amy was silent for a moment. "I suppose I never really thought of it that way."

"The Doctor taught me so much when I was with him. And I realised that you can love people so much but in different ways. The Doctor will stay with you in your very soul. Enjoy that. Be happy that you get the chance to have that. And love your husband."

Amy smiled. "There aren't many people who get the chance to have that. You're right." She smiled at Rose. "Thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

"No, no look, I said to her, you have to take it back, don't you dare let that shop girl talk to you like that, it's not right! No, I'm serious! Man this village is boring I've NO idea why we ended up here...it's weird, when I was booking the holiday it just seemed like the right place to be, I've no idea why."

She walked past the cafe. For some reason she stopped and looked through the window. Her eye was drawn to a girl with long red hair talking to a blonde girl. She had no idea who either of them were but she felt like she knew them really well. She shook her head and kept walking.

"Do you ever get deja vu?" She said to her friend on the other end of the phone.

"You are nuts, Donna." Her friend replied. "Sometimes I wonder if you're really on this planet with the rest of us."

"Yeah." Donna replied. "Me too." She walked off down the road.


End file.
